


Yay Sisters?

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison Hargreeves-centric, Allison is a good big sis, Allison is trying her best, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Mute Allison Hargreeves, No Dialogue, No Incest, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya still gets to play her solo at the concert because she deserves it, no beta we die like ben, takes place before the concert starts, unless passing each other notes counts idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Allison finds Vanya before the concert starts and tries to talk her out of starting the apocalypse.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 36





	Yay Sisters?

The Icarus Theatre was full tonight. Allison couldn't remember the last time it'd been this packed as she squeezed her way through the crowd. It made sense that Vanya would want to come here. This was her concert after all. Her heart ached with remorse as she scanned the sea of faces. This, she realized, was what her sister had always wanted: to be seen and loved, not shoved into the background or locked in a dark cage, rotting away. How many hours had their father kept her down there? How often did he do this to her? No wonder she's so pissed. Allison couldn't imagine what she'd done if she were in her place. If she could just talk to her...

After a moment struggling, she finally managed to get to the bathroom where she'd seen her disappear. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Her stomach churned as Vanya, who was washing her hands, paused to look up at her. The latter's skin was as pale as the moon and her irises were an eerie blue-ish white color with piercing pupils that seemed to stare into her very soul. For a moment they just stared at each other, uncertain of what to do. Allison smiled awkwardly. "Hi," she managed to whisper, waving a little. Vanya straightened herself as she tore a piece from the paper towel dispenser with more force than necessary. Something about her gait felt...wrong. Everything about her exerted an uncanny aura of power that forced Allison to pay attention to her. **"I'M SORRY,"** the latter writes, showing the notepad to her. She hoped it would ease her fury if only for a little bit. Vanya stares at the sentence for what felt like an eternity. Allison catches a glimpse of remorse on her face. **"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO RUMOR YOU."** She doesn't know what else to write. She'd always relied on her powers to stop Claire's tantrums. Would this be considered a tantrum? Or is this more akin to a rampage? She didn't know. God, how could she have been so selfish back then? If she'd just learned to deal with these sorts of situations, they wouldn't be in this mess. If Reginald wasn't such a shithead-

Vanya's hand startles her a bit. It's cold from the water and surprisingly gentle as she takes the notepad from her hand and begins to write. Allison wonders why she doesn't talk when she's perfectly capable of doing so. A part of her hopes its empathy, another interprets it to be of spiting their dead father for preventing her from voicing her own opinions for once. It's both soothing and creepy at the same time. _ **"WOULD YOU HAVE COME IF THINGS WERE DIFFERENT?"**_ The question strikes her like the bow that'd nearly ended her life. Would she even bother going if the whole apocalypse crisis didn't exist? Despite the impassive look she's given, there's an old hurt behind it that reminds her of the surveillance tapes and that horrible chamber in the basement. If they still perceived her to be ordinary would they even bother? Before she could write a response, however, two other violinists call for Vanya. Allison grabbed her arm as the concertmaster moved away, hoping she could still get to her in time. Vanya jots something down before handing the notepad back. _**"I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE,"**_ it reads. Allison watches her go, feeling a little prideful of her sister. _Maybe she won't blow up the planet this time,_ she silently hoped. _So long as Luther and Diego don't mess things up._

**Author's Note:**

> Things could've gone a bit differently if they'd shown up before the concert started because why the fuck would you interrupt an orchestra like that? They really do share one brain cell.


End file.
